


What I Need For Christmas

by thiefofIight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofIight/pseuds/thiefofIight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Tavros Nitram, and even though it's Christmas, you just can't seem to satisfy your girlfriend. What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Need For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was my secret Santa present for tumblr user completegarbage and I really hope they liked it!

Vriska sighed deeply once again, trying to hang another decoration on the wall. She had already spent half of her day struggling with those things, and she honestly had had enough. She loved her house and how high the ceilings were, but at that moment, it really was annoying. She groaned to herself and tied her thick black hair up in a ponytail, calling for Tavros. He had already asked her if she needed help several times, and even though she had refused it each time for she knew how clumsy her boyfriend was, she had to admit that he would probably get this done much faster than her, considering how tall he was. But still, it didn’t really make her happy to ask for his help. She was almost certain that he would put up the decorations the wrong way and that their house wouldn’t look as great as she wanted it to. And it was sort of a big deal her, because she wanted to impress all the friends they had invited and show them how well they did in life.

 

And so, once Vriska had spent more than ten minutes telling him how she wanted to decorations to be hung, Tavros climbed on a chair and started putting them up carefully, smiling to himself. He was getting the feeling that he was doing something wrong because of how Vriska wouldn’t stop staring at him and sighing whenever he moved in the slightest, but he tried to ignore it. He knew he could do this. Hanging these decorations didn’t seem like such a hard thing to do when she explained to him what he was supposed to do. But Vriska always wanted too much, and Tavros never really managed to meet her expectations no matter how hard he tried. Thus, it was no surprise to both of them when a few minutes later, she interrupted Tavros by letting out a deep, loud and long sigh.

“What is it, Vriska? Did I do, uh, something wrong?” He asked, turning around to glance at her hesitantly.

“Really, now? Can’t you see it for yourself?” She replied harshly, rolling her eyes at him. “Look at that! That star is sideways. I don’t want that in my house when we’re supposed to invite a lot of our friends over! What are they gonna think of us? Did you even think of that?”

Tavros looked down, unsure what to say to her. As much as they loved each other, they always argued for the smallest things and he was used to hearing Vriska say such things about him. He simply still hadn’t found the right things to say to make the situation better when this kind of things happened. He then glanced at the star and shrugged. It was true that it wasn’t exactly at the perfect angle, but it didn’t look that bad and he was pretty sure that no one would pay attention to that. It almost felt as though Vriska was trying to point out things that were wrong with what he did even when there weren’t any.

“God, Tavros, just let me handle it,” she said after sighing exasperatedly, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Just carry me on your shoulders so that I can be tall enough to hang them the right way. This is something you can do, right?”

Tavros nodded slowly and gave her a weak smile, hoping that it would make things slightly better. He then lifted her up – and smiled to himself because he secretly thought that the height gap between them was adorable – and stayed still while she started fixing the star and putting up all the other decorations. But as always when Tavros and Vriska were trying to do something, this didn’t keep going right until she was done. No, Tavros started dangling and losing balance after a while, and Vriska groaned and rolled her eyes. She loved the guy, she really did, but she spent half of her time mad at him because of how clumsy he was, and how he always seemed to mess up while doing things that she thought were simple. 

And thus, it was again no surprise when Tavros fell off the chair and made Vriska crash onto the floor with him. And it was no surprise when Vriska got mad at him and started yelling things about how he never seemed to do anything right no matter how easy the things she asked were when she stood up, or when she eventually angrily walked towards their bedroom and slammed the door in his face when he was trying to apologize and tell her that he hoped she wasn’t hurt, either.

Tavros stood in front of the door for a pretty long while, not daring to walk inside. He knew Vriska was mad at him and he knew nothing he would do could make it better. He usually left her alone until she came back to him once she had calmed down, but for some reason, he felt like actually trying to fix things by doing something this time. He simply needed to find something that Vriska would enjoy. He thought about trying to put up the Christmas decoration on his own for a few minutes, but quickly figured out that this wasn’t something he would really manage to do, or at least, not in the way Vriska wanted it to be done. He ended up wandering near the kitchen when he figured out what he was going to do for Vriska. He wasn’t sure it would work, but still thought it was worth a try.

A few minutes later, Tavros gathered up the courage to walk inside their bedroom. He didn’t say a word to Vriska, though. Instead, he simply sat on the edge of the bed, right next to where she was lying, and handed her a cup of hot chocolate he had just made. It wasn’t regular hot chocolate, though, for Tavros had decided to use Vriska’s favorite recipe, meaning he had added whipped cream and marshmallows to the beverage, hoping it would cheer her up. She first pushed his hand away with a long sigh, but Tavros didn’t give up. He handed her the cup another time. She sat up and grabbed it without glancing at him. She silently took a sip, and Tavros was wondering what she was thinking at that moment. She put her cup down on the bedside table and looked at him, giving him a huge grin and wrapping her arms around him, which made Tavros smile wider than he would have wanted to.

“You’re such an idiot sometimes,” she whispered softly, chuckling, “but for some reason, that just about does the trick for me.”

And at that moment, they both forgot about how the house wasn’t ready yet for their guests. They were simply content with being together, no matter how different they were and how people always thought it would never work out between them. And this was all they really needed for Christmas. Impressing others didn’t really matter in that moment.


End file.
